Study Session
by JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset
Summary: Ponyboy is dreading studying for the history class that he hates, but he gets some satisfaction that he'll finish quickly, until Two-Bit and some other members of the gang stop by. Lots of screw-ups, humor, and just plain stupidity! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! So I feel bad, but PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY "LOVEAIN'T SO EASY!" I would really appreciate it from you guys. I know us "fanfiction-ers" aren't usually big on OCs, but Leslie is not a Mary-Sue and I really hope you guys like the whole plot, because A LOT of unexpected stuff happens. Alrighty, on to this one. Johnny and Dallas are alive…blah, blah, blah. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, any Native American history, or _Gone with the Wind_

Study Session

"…_gaily riding into sure death because they were-_

"Ponyboy? Where in the world are you?"

_-gallant," _I finished reading impatiently and rolled my eyes. "I'm in here, Darry."

I heard loud footsteps and looked up to see my brother towering over me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading," I said in a tone to show how obvious the answer was. Is he surprised about this or something?

Darry seemed to notice what I was trying to show him in my voice and raised and eyebrow. "Ain't you supposed to be studying?"

I flipped my fingers through the soft pages of the book. "For what?"

"Well assumedly history since this note's been hanging on the fridge for two weeks." He handed me the white slip of paper.

"Study for history," it read and I sighed miserably. "Oh yeah, I forgot about this."

Darry looked at me questionably. "How did you for-? Nevermind, I know." He walked back into the kitchen, mumbling something about "movies and books."

I laid my head on the back of the couch miserably, dreading that I'd have to study for this stupid history test. For a second, I dazed off, peaceful and without a worry-

"Soda! C'mon we're gonna be late!" Darry half-screamed.

Me head shot up quickly, making the back of my neck burn. I sighed angrily and close my book. Soda, running downstairs, seemed to notice how annoyed I was with my head in my hands and mumbling irritably.

"What's wrong, Pone?" he said while pulling his DX shirt on recklessly.

"Stupid history test…on them Indians or something," I groaned.

"Oh shoot, I hated that chapter. Luckily, I left half way through it when I dropped out," Soda teased playfully.

I didn't smile when Soda joked about his dropping-out. It didn't seem to get to him that it bothered me. He was too carefree to care either.

"Alrighty, Ponyboy, me and Soda are goin' to work. You gonna be okay by yourself today?"

"Yeah, somebody'll stop by anyway," I shrugged, a little worried that somebody would.

Darry and Sodapop started off in our Ford and after hearing a crash and Darry yelling at Soda to quit running over the trash cans, I figured that Soda ought to have a professional help him drive.

"Well, I better start studyin'," I sighed, feeling helpless, when somebody burst through the door. "Anybody home?"

"I'm in the kitchen," I called, but I didn't bother to tell them to not slam the door, because nobody ever listens to me.

Two-Bit strolled in to see me doing my homework.

"Whatcha doin' kid?" he said, ruffling my hair. I smoothed it out impatiently.

"I'm studyin'," I replied, but rolled my eyes at Two-Bit's confused expression. "Its reviewing for a test…so you do good. You oughtta try. It'll help you get out of senior year," I mumbled the last part unenthusiastically.

"Well, I ain't got nothin' better to do. How 'bout I help you?" Two-Bit's smile was a mile-long, while I grimaced.

"You really don't have to-"

"No, I insist," Two-Bit interrupted, trying to sound charming.

Two-Bit snatched my history book. "'Western Crossroads'," he said, reading the title.

_Rrrriiiipppp!_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I'm back with another (pretty funny in my opinion) chapter! I thank y'all who reviewed and made this story a favorite. Enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of The Outsiders or Native American history…again. At least I own the story events!

Study Session

"Two-Bit! You tore the first page apart! You gotta pay for these if you break 'em!" I yelled. Two-Bit's "gentle" page-flipping already ruined this book that was in perfect condition before.

"Oh shoot Pony, these books don't cost nothin'. Ask someone with experience," he leaned back in the chair casually.

"Well good, 'cause you can pay for it! Now, say the vocabulary word and I'll say the definition." How could he get this wrong?

"Okay, 'Booze-man Trail?'" Two-Bit started cracking up. "Now that's my kind of trail!"

I cringed, "That says 'Bozeman Trail', not 'Booze-man Trail', you bozo!"

"Hey, don't get mouthy, kid. Shoot, you _are _a lot like Darry." Two-Bit walked to the fridge and pulled out some beer. Speak of the booze.

I looked at him strangely. Me and Darry…_similar_? We're like rain and sun, toothpaste and orange juice, Dally and respect! Two-Bit must be soused; he saw the way we fought. We're nothing alike.

Two-Bit must've noticed my funny expression. "You're both so serious; shoot, have some fun!" he continued.

"I'm only serious when you come by and try to destroy my future," I whispered, referring to how Two-Bit always distracted me from, as he would call it, "getting an _edumacation_." Junior year hasn't been good to him…or ever was good to him.

So I started studying alone. It was apparent to me that if I wanted to pass this class, I would have to lone it. The telegraph was…

"Hey Pone, what's your favorite color?"

I turned around, "Do you have any decency? Can't you see I'm studying?"

Two-Bit grinned slyly, "C'mon, I always wanted to know!"

"You've lived all these 14 years you knew me dying to know my favorite color?"

"Absolutely," Two-Bit winked.

"Well, if it'll make you happy, its orange." I heard the crack of a voice and felt beer dripping down my neck. My shoulders hunched up and I spun around. "WHAT?"

Two-Bit was practically dying of laughter, "Sorry, do you want a napkin?"

"Well that would be _lovely _since there's saliva and booze dripping down my neck!" I snatched the napkin out of the outreaching hand and roughly wiped my neck. "What was the meaning of that?"

He started whistling, "Y'know yesterday I swiped this-"

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"I dunno, orange is kind of…a lady-color…"

"What? How-?"

"Just study your book! Darry'll kill me if he knows you didn't get nothin' done."

There was a slight creaking noise of a door, but I just looked back down at my book. A piece of hair flew across it. "Ewww…" I grimaced and picked it up to examine it. I could barely see the color of it; it was practically transparent. I slowly turned around. _Speakin' of obnoxious people…_

Dallas stood above me, giving me that same devilish grin always locked on his face. His shaggy, blond bangs covered one of his eyes; so it was a pretty normal look for Dal.

"Hi Dally…" I greeted, trying my best to keep the groan out of my voice.

"Hey, kid." He messed my hair, then wiped the grease on his hand on the back of my shirt. "Hey, Two-Bit."

"Hi, Winnie." The room seemed to freeze. Me and Dal looked at Two-Bit: me with a confused look and Dally with a look that could kill.

Two-Bit, noticing the death threat written across Dally's face, cleared his throat awkwardly. "I just…'cause your last name's…Winston…it's a lovely last name…very…Winston-y…"

"I just like Winston and if you call me anythin' but that, you'll be 'wincing' when I beat the-" Dally added some very colorful descriptions of what he'd beat out of Two-Bit, "-outta you." He said this with a growl, using his shifty eyes he used when wanting to get a point across.

"So I can't call you 'Dally' no more?" Two-Bit questioned with fake good-nature.

"Don't get wise, Two-Bit."

"Very well then…" Two-Bit backed away.

Dal was intimidating and tough. Or tuff. Both actually. _Too bad he had to be that way right now, right when I don't need the entertainment_, I thought, grinning helplessly.

*So guys, seems like Pony's having a good time! I hope you did reading it! Leave a review of what you think!*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I haven't been able to update in awhile thanks to crappy school, so I hope you guys like this! Tell me whatcha think.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the events in this story.

Study Session

Well, things were a little heated after that. Dally got a glance of the giant smile I was trying to hide. He grabbed my textbook and was about to whap me upside the head when the front door burst open.

There stood Johnny, completely motionless. I realized that he was staring at the murderous look on Dally's face.

I'm honestly not sure which was more disturbing: the hate glistening in Dally's eyes as he held the book inches from my head, or the way _Johnny's _eyes were twice their normal size. "Dally…what're you doin'?"

Dally put on the most fake 'innocent grin' I've ever seen. I mean, hasn't he learned that every time he does it he always ends up looking more guilty? No wonder he's always guilty in front of the judge. If he put on a more emotionless face he'd have a better chance of not being guilty. Not a real good chance, but a chance.

By this time, Dally was hesitantly raising the book up to the kitchen light. "Uhhh…just admirin' the cover of this book…in the light of the kitchen…"

"Okay…?" Johnny replied with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah…" Dally suddenly dropped the book with a bang and ran out of the kitchen.

Johnny eyed me suspiciously, "He was tryin' to-"

"Yeah," I mouthed with a nod.

He just looked at me, but I knew he was saying, "I figured." That's the thing that's easy about Johnny and me. We always get each other without actually saying anything. It's almost like telepathy…

I picked my textbook up and looked at it. I had this weird feeling that I was missing something. "Crap!"

Johnny was about to sit down next to me, but suddenly shot straight up. "Where?"

I sighed, "Not literally. I was supposed to get another history book from the library." There was no way I was going now, and in some ways, that was tuff enough. I wouldn't go to the library for even a Pepsi. Okay, let me rethink that…

Johnny smiled softly. "It's only a couple blocks away, right? I'll go with ya."

I motioned him closer. "Yeah, but you-know-who's gonna wanna come and do you-know-what and, of course, you-know-who-else will tag-along. Then, the other you-know-who will beat my head in if you-know-who has to pay for any more damaged you-know-whats."

Johnny looked at me with genuine confusion. "What?"

I rolled my eyes impatiently and enunciated slowly, "Dally make boom-boom in place with books and Two-Bit help. Then, Darry sad to pay for books Dally hurted and Pony be in trouble."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "I'm sixteen, not five. You don't have to dumb it down _that _much."

I grinned at Johnny's sudden sassiness and said with a scoff, "I know. I'm just messin' with ya."

Johnny looked at me like there was still something on his mind. "Are you sure you don't wanna go? If you need to get it for school, then…"

"Okay," I gave in reluctantly, "but we gotta be quiet. I dunno if we can get outta hear without you-know-who hearing…"

"Oh no, not again…"

"I won't confuse you no more," I reassured him with a smile. "Do you think they're…occupied…?"

We both glanced into the living room, where Two-Bit and Dally were both watching Mickey Mouse.

Two-Bit began laughing manically, "He got hit by a bus!"

Dally looked at Two-Bit slyly, and then began copying his hysterical laughter, "I wish I could hit _you_ with a bus!"

Two-Bit stopped laughing at once and Dally looked onward triumphantly.

Johnny bit his lip, "Definitely."

…

We slipped out the door as quickly and quietly as possible and made it onto the porch. Johnny and I looked at each other and sighed with relief.

We both nearly screamed when we turned around and saw Dally looking at us quizzically. "Where d'y'all think you're goin'?"

I swear, he's always poking his blond head into everybody else's business. Johnny couldn't take his questioning stare anymore and blurted out, "Ponyboy has to go to the library…"

I grimaced and whacked Johnny upside the head lightly. Before Johnny could even figure out what happened, Dally smacked me three times as hard across my face with the back of his hand. That stupid guy with his stupid lightning reflexes! Plus, I just don't use my head.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I realized he was wearing his Christopher and there was blood trickling down my cheek. Of course today just had to be one of the day's he's broken up with Sylvia.

Two-Bit leaped off of the porch steps and began prancing down the sidewalk. "Let's get some books!"

Dally smirked, "Yeah, Two-Bit, like the _only _thing _you _need is books."

I cringed at the thought of Darry having to bail us out of the fees we'll have to pay by the time this was over. After he gets through with me, the only thing _I'll _need is a casket…

Note: Hope you guys stuck around long enough to enjoy Dally! Review and tell me what your favorite part of the story is so far XD


End file.
